To Everything There Is A Season
by Fallenepiphany
Summary: Slash. One-Shot. Smutt. RemusXSirius. A different POV on the evening of Halloween 1981. Rated NC-17 for language and sexual content.


**AN: **_Wow it's been a while. This is a first for me. My first slash fic, my first smut. This story was written in one sitting, it was just an idea I had today and I had two hours to kill. So I hope you enjoy it. I'm toying with the idea of adding a few other chapter's in. Review with your opinions. _

* * *

**A time to love, a time to hate.**  
**A time for peace and a time for war.**

* * *

''Moony?'' Sirius's foot tapped impatiently on the hardwood floor.  
Yet again, Remus was nose deep in that ruddy book. It felt like he had not left it down for weeks, yet Sirius knew that could not be, Remus had never taken longer than four days to wade through even the dreariest of books.

''You have three seconds to put down that bloody book and take this or I'll eat it all myself.'' Sirius's voice was awash with faux agitation. How could he ever be truly annoyed at the bookworm before him, sitting bare chested and cross-legged on the frayed rug, the roar of the fire echoing off his pale skin.  
''Hmmm?'' Remus blinked, tearing his eyes away from the page with seemingly herculean effort.  
He started a little when he saw Sirius standing above him, eyebrow cocked, a steaming mug of tea in one hand and a plate of sandwiches in the other.

Scrambling to make room, Remus snatched a stained photo of his parents and shoved it into the book in lieu of a bookmark.  
''Thank you.'' He smiled genuinely, taking the plate as Sirius joined him on the floor.  
The heat of the fire was wonderful, their evening had been one of uninterrupted domestic bliss.

Watching Sirius out of the corner of his eye, Remus couldn't help but wonder if he was bored. After all, this was the first Halloween they had not spent with their friends.  
Last year had been Harry's first Halloween, and they had all gone round to the Potter's and spent the evening reminiscing over drinks and laughing as James and Sirius answered the door to unsuspecting trick-or-treaters as a great black dog and a looming stag.

This year was different. Everything was different. Dumbledore had placed the Potter's into hiding, yet he did not explain why. The Order of the Pheonix was almost in ruins, after Caradoc Dearborn had gone missing, they wondered if things could possibly get any worse – that was until the Longbottom's – poor Frank and Alice. Thinking of them made him shudder.

This seemed to catch Sirius's attention.  
''You alright?'' he said, albeit a little gruffly, his eyes flickering to the clock on the wall.  
''Yes, yes, just thinking. Sometimes I forget how terrifying everything had become. For all of us.'' Remus murmured, chewing thoughtfully on his chicken sandwich.  
Sirius grunted in agreement, he ran a hand through his silky mane of black hair. It was growing longer again, not quite to his shoulders but not too far off it. Remus preferred it that way, he found it immensely gratifying to grasp and hold it whilst they were in the throes of passion, and he wondered if that wasn't why Sirius was letting it grow out.

''What time are you leaving?'' Remus pressed, trying to salvage their evening, he did not wish for them to fall into the routine conversations plagued by death, fear and destruction.  
It was rapidly becoming a rare occurrence for both of them to have a day to themselves, and even at that Sirius had arranged to go round to James and Lily's, something to do with Peter he had told Remus – who didn't press for more information.

''I'll head over around half-ten I s'pose. Harry'll be in bed by then.'' Sirius shrugged.  
Remus followed his gaze and checked the clock, it was almost ten.  
He swallowed the last of his sandwich and chased it down with a swig of tea.

''Ahhh.'' He said, turning to face Sirius and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
''Then we have plenty of time.''

Sirius cocked and eyebrow so high it almost got lost in his perfectly messy hair.  
''Did you just wiggle your eyebrows at me Moony?'' he asked, a slow smile creeping across his lips.  
It was so unlike Remus to openly initiate anything sexual, usually he just quietly made his point known. In the back of his mind, Sirius knew that this was Remus's way of alleviating a certain amount of pressure.

Their relationship had not been without its problems, however for the most part it had been very relaxed and carefree.  
When they had confessed to James and Peter in their sixth year of school, it was to their immense relief and amusement that James stood up – yelled – ''I KNEW IT!'' and proceeded to hold out a hand in Peter's direction.  
Wormtail had groaned and rolled his eyes before stuffing his hand into his pocket and pulling out several sickles, dropping them into James's open palm.

Remus's parents had also been very understanding. Sirius had decided it best not to confront his own parents about it, although Regulus – or rather – ''That little shit-stirrer.'' As Sirius had renamed him had of course told Mr and Mrs Black, the result being that Sirius ran away and Mrs Black had apparently blasted Sirius off of the family tree.

''We have all the time in the world.'' Sirius smiled softly, knowing full well that his words were not necessarily true, none of them knew what the coming days held for them.  
He reached out and touched Remus's cheek lightly, feeling the slightest hint of stubble arising. His scars from the previous full moon were fading nicely, and there were an ever increasing number of grey hairs arising.

Remus hummed contently and leaned forward, his lips searching – and finding Sirius's exposed collar bone. It was at that moment Remus found himself immensely grateful for Sirius's keen interest in low cut shirts.

* * *

The room grew hot rather quickly, as it filled with the soft sound of pants and low moans.  
''Remus…'' Sirius whined, his need for his lover was growing almost painful.  
Beneath him, Remus Lupin was rather enjoying himself, in his current position, he was placed just right that is he moved in such a manner, the friction created between his body and that of Sirius's above him, was most invigorating.

''Say it.'' Remus breathed, lust making him bold.  
''Re-uh…!'' Sirius was cut off with a grunt as Remus thrust his hips upwards sharply.  
''_Say it.''_ He hissed, his own need to be closer growing steadily.

''I need to – please – just let me – fuuuck…'' Sirius growled, a sound so delicious that Remus licked his partners lips, as if he wished to taste the sound he had elicited from Sirius.  
''Not. Like. This.'' Remus grunted, his speech broken as Sirius moved to removed his underwear and allow his arousal to find purchase.

To Sirius's immense surprise and annoyance, Remus pushed him away.  
Groaning, Sirius pulled back, looking questioningly at his lover.  
''Patience Padfoot.'' Remus grinned, his iris's so dilated, his brown eyes were all but black.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but froze when Remus rolled onto his stomach, exposing his lightly scarred back and beautiful backside to Sirius.  
Sirius sometimes wondered if their K-9 counterparts did not sometimes influence their emotions and feelings, because he certainly felt something primal, and animalistic stirring deep in his belly.

Grasping Remus roughly by his narrow hips, Sirius drew his lover back sharply and his painful arousal found it's mark in a swift, sharp and bittersweet moment.  
Remus cried out, a sound of mingled ecstasy and pain. Sirius's left hand remained firmly placed on Remus's hip as he began to move in sharp, shallow thrusts, his right hand danced beneath Remus, down his tight stomach until it found purchase on Remus's own – rather neglected erection.  
''Oh _god!'' _Remus groaned at Sirius's touch.  
Their bodies became one single, writhing, groaning thing, and the room was filled with the scent and sounds of sex.

''Fuck. _Yes.''_ Sirius had been delighted to find in his quiet friend a very vocal lover. Something that he utterly adored – though Remus attributed that to the fact that Sirius just needed his ego stroked (at which time Sirius had simply replied that his ego was not the only thing he wished Remus would stroke).

''Let go.'' Sirius whispered hoarsely, his ministrations becoming faster – more erratic. He himself was coming dangerously close to the precipice of pleasure, but he was damned if he would go over before Remus. Lowering himself on top of his lover, so that they were pressed front against back, Sirius's teeth found Remus's earlobe and with a harsh grunt, Remus began to buck as he found his release.  
Mercifully, having his lover tighten and push against him allowed Sirius to focus on himself now, knowing he had ensured Remus was satisfied. With several almost severe thrusts, Sirius hissed and bit down on Remus's shoulder, a low moan escaping his lips as ecstasy washed over him, momentarily relieving him of every care he had.

For those few blissful minutes, there had been no war, there was no Voldemort. There was only he and Remus, and their love.  
They lay there for several long minutes, Sirius still nestled inside Remus, allowing their breathing to slow.  
The fire crackled and Remus hummed contently as sleep threatened him.  
It was then that Sirius thought to look at the clock.

''Shit.'' He grumbled, hauling himself up and pulling out of Remus, ignoring his partner's protests.  
''I have to go. I'll won't be late –'' Sirius fumbled around for his clothes, pulling them on in an uncharacteristically ungraceful manner.  
Remus watched him dress through sleepy eyes.

''Have a sleep and I'll be back before you wake up.'' Sirius smiled affectionately, and stooped low to press a long, salacious kiss to Remus's lips.

''Promise?'' Remus's voice was thick with the onslaught of sleep.  
''I solemnly swear Moony.'' Sirius grinned, and with a wink, he strode out the door.

* * *

Remus was rather rudely awoken by a loud banging on the door.  
''Whosthere?'' he grumbled, lifting his head from the rug and blinking in the dim light. The fire had died some, but it was still dark out.  
''Sirius?'' he called hoarsely, pushing himself up.  
''Remus open the door!'' Alastor Moody's gruff voice boomed from the far side of the back door.  
''Er just a moment!'' Remus scrambled for his trousers, pulling them on, her snatched his wand from the mantelpiece and strode to the door.  
''Alastor?'' he asked, his voice growing a little stern.  
''Aye it's me, open the damn door Lupin.'' Came the harsh reply.  
Keeping his grip on his wand, Remus opened the door, and Mad-Eye Moody clunked into his back kitchen.  
''Shut the door.'' Moody demanded.

''What's wrong?'' a slow panic that had started deep in Remus's stomach was rapidly growing to a fever pitch.  
''Sit down Remus.'' Mad-Eye's voice was almost sympathetic.  
''No. Not until you tell me what's going on.'' Remus demanded, his knuckles turning white from the force with which he held onto his wand.  
''It's the Potter's lad. They've been betrayed. They're dead.''  
The hours that followed had been nothing but a blue of pain and betrayal. Sirius had been their secret keeper, had he not? Surely he hadn't. _But then how else?_  
Remus did not know what was worse, the death of his closest friends, or knowing that Sirius was at the core of it.  
When they captured Sirius sometime later, after he had massacred all those muggles and Peter – poor Peter who tracked him down searching for vengeance for their fallen friends, poor Peter who would have never stood a chance against Sirius – Remus had refused to visit him, he had refused to go to the trial, any letters from Azkaban were burned on arrival.

It was around that time that Remus found himself withdrawing from society. His friends were either dead or as good as, the Order had disbanded following Voldemort's defeat. There was little the Werewolf could do but wait. For what – he did not know – but someday he hoped to be courageous enough to go to that cursed place. To stand outside those rusting bars. To look into the face of the man he had held in his heart, just to ask him why?


End file.
